Insensatez
by Asu Giuliani
Summary: Todo empezó como una pregunta juguetona. 'Asahina, ¿No quieres salir a bailar esta noche'. Nunca pensó que realmente terminarían en una situación como esa. Junjou Mistake. Finalizado.
1. La preparación

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Junjou Romántica o Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

 **Insensatez.**

 **Capítulo 1: La preparación.**

Bajó del taxi agradeciendo al conductor. Caminó altivamente y a un paso moderado hasta el apartamento que compartía con Asahina. Saludó con desbordante cortesía a todos los funcionarios que encontró antes de subir al ascensor. Cerró la puerta del apartamento tranquilamente y con sumo cuidado. 

Una vez dentro de su refugio no pudo soportar más su asombro. Se afirmó en la muralla del genkan cubriéndose la boca con una mano, absorbiendo un suspiro que al salir nuevamente se transformó en una risa nerviosa. Afirmó su cabeza mientras sus suaves risas hacían temblar su cuerpo torpemente apoyado. Restregó su rostro un par de veces, intercalando miradas a un lado y a otro tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que había ocurrido. 

_\- "_ _¿Ir a Bailar?"_ \- 

Se sentó en la entrada para quitarse los zapatos, sus manos temblaban y mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener una sonrisa. Observó a todos lados, pestañando continuamente mientras llegaba hasta el cuarto para lanzarse sobre la cama. A ratos los nervios le hacían volver a contraerse en suaves temblores y por la comisura de sus labios se le seguían escapando risas suspiradas. 

\- _"Nunca pensé que Asahina aceptaría algo tan disparatado como eso"_ \- pensó mientras se acomodaba en la cama mirando hacia arriba. 

Trataba de encontrar una explicación a la resolución de su amante. Había sido tímido, sí, pero aún así había aceptado. Estaba sorprendido, asombrado, boquiabierto mentalmente desde el comienzo de la tarde. El conocía muy bien la personalidad de su secretario, pero ahora estaba seguro, que aún después de todos esos años, no lograba entender para nada su forma de pensar. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Qué otras cosas quería experimentar?. 

Se encaminó a la ducha y tomó un baño largo. El castaño le había pedido que volviera a casa primero, ya que aún tenía mucho trabajo por terminar. Isaka aprovechó esa oportunidad. De ninguna manera permitiría que su amante se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba por esta nueva hazaña. Bueno, tampoco era como que pudiese haber fingido tranquilidad por mucho más tiempo. Al escuchar la petición, tomó su maletín y salió del edificio. 

Luego de que el agua caliente le relajara los músculos y su mente se centrara un poco más, comenzó a resolver sus verdaderos problemas uno por uno. Rebuscó hasta lo más profundo del closet para encontrar algo que no fueran trajes y corbatas. Cuando al fin encontró algo realmente dudó que le sentara bien, pero tenía que hacer el intento, ya había perdido la oportunidad de ir de compras para encontrar algo más adecuado ¿qué importaba hacer el intento?. Debía aprovechar ahora que estaba solo y rogar por que Asahina aún tuviese mucho trabajo y no le viera probarse prendas que ni siquiera sabía si le quedaban con su tamaño y peso actual. No podía permitir que le viera tan nervioso y desorientado sobre algo tan simple como su vestimenta. Nunca. Jamás. 

Se armó de valor para no destruir su orgullo y comenzó a ordenar sobre la cama todas las opciones que encontró apropiadas para esa ocasión. Tenía al menos 3 pantalones diferentes, camisas, camisetas, chalecos y sólo una chaqueta que no era de traje. Maldijo el momento en que compró tantas sudaderas en lugar de chaquetas informales. 

Su figura se posicionó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero del cuarto, inseguro de mirar directo al frente para verse. Se sentía un poco ridículo, ¿qué sentido tenía tratar de vestirse siguiendo la moda de una época que ya no era la suya?. Tenía miedo de alzar la vista. Tenía miedo de verse demasiado gracioso. Pero ya no podía perder más tiempo, había al menos otras seis opciones que también debía probar. Contó hasta tres y miró al frente. Inmediatamente se sacó la camiseta que se traía puesta y se apresuró frente a la cama para elegir una nueva. 

Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, con una mezcla de todas las combinaciones que había encontrado. Se veía esbelto, sus piernas mostraban una firmeza y un largo oportuno en unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados. Ninguna de las camisetas que tenía le convenció por lo que tuvo que buscar en internet nuevas ideas. Terminó eligiendo la camiseta gris de manga larga, a la cual le cortó torpemente el cuello y la estiró hasta que quedara ancha en el pecho. Nada de accesorios, salvo un sencillo colgante atado al cuello. Se colocó encima la chaqueta negra un poco desgastada que era la única que tenía y ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento la había comprado. Su gran problema ahora eran los zapatos. 

Tenía muchos pares de zapatos para el trabajo, pero sentía que ninguno de ellos se veía bien con lo que llevaba puesto. Zapatos deportivos tampoco era una opción, no le venían para nada al resto de su vestimenta. No quería salir a la calle vestido así para comprar zapatos, le faltaba reunir el coraje para hacer como que los años no habían pasado y convencerse de que seguía siendo un joven capaz de verse atractivo. Pensó que realmente estaba usando un disfraz y era eso lo que le mantenía incómodo. Siguió buscando en el armario, tratando de olvidarse de su vergüenza, pero sólo había más y más zapatos para el trabajo. Decidió finalmente colocarse unos mocasines que sólo usaba cuando no salía de las oficinas, ya que eran acolchados y un poco menos elegantes. 

Su celular sonó avisando la llegada de un mensaje, miró la hora y revisó el aparato. 

-"Me demoraré un poco más, si gusta puede dirigirse al lugar donde nos encontraremos, le alcanzaré cuando termine. Por favor avíseme donde estará y la dirección." – 

Se sintió un poco preocupado y molesto, al parecer sus planes no saldrían como lo había pensado, pero trató de mantenerse calmado, aparentar despreocupación y limitarse a enviar la dirección del club que había elegido para esa noche. Tomó sus pertenencias más necesarias, respiró hondo y salió con su celular en la mano para ignorar a todo aquel que le lanzara una mirada de cuestionamiento. 

- _"Nunca pensé que a Asahina le interesara bailar. Pero si es así, mejor que se preparé"_ \- pensó mientras se dirigía aun con mucha vergüenza al lugar de encuentro. 

Y ahí estaba ahora, en plena oscuridad, haciendo una pequeña fila con otras personas mucho más jóvenes que él, pero que, por sus atuendos estrafalarios y su charla de oportunismo, buena vida y personajes del medio social que él también conocía, al parecer tenían una considerable cantidad de dinero. Sintió que había sido impulsivo de nuevo, pensó que estaba demasiado viejo para ir a un lugar así. Al llegar a la puerta, escuchó el retumbar de la música en el interior y sintió un pequeño escalofrío que aumentó sus dudas. 

\- Bienvenido Isaka-sama, tiempo sin verle- comentó el guardia en la puerta con una sonrisa amable. 

\- Sí… el trabajo me mantuvo ocupado – respondió tratando de evitar el contacto visual. 

\- Felicidades por su ascenso, espero que disfrute su estadía- dijo el hombre robusto mientras le indicaba que ingresara. 

\- Gracias, ya lo estoy disfrutando- le dedicó una sonrisa comercial antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo. 

Caminaba inseguro, indeciso, preguntándose si realmente esto había sido una buena idea. Creía que aquello ya no era lo suyo, que el tiempo había pasado, que los años le habían pasado la cuenta, pero la música le atraía cada vez más, en su cuerpo, por dentro, fluía un ritmo que pedía extenderse, liberarlo de toda tensión, preocupación y cohibiciones. Cuando vislumbró la pista de baile de aquel lugar volvió a sentir ese hormigueo en su cuerpo que le era tan agradable. Aquella simplemente era otra ala de su gran palacio. Las luces de colores llenando el lugar de forma intermitentemente, alienando los movimientos de todos los que habían asistido, pensó que nadie le notaría, pero llamó la atención de varios mientras subía la escalera al sector restringido. Al llegar arriba se divirtió observando cómo los pequeños grupos de personas se movían rítmicamente. Le buscaban insistentemente desde abajo, aunque no estaba claro si lograban realmente verle. Su corazón se llenaba más y más de emoción y picardía. Su ego había vuelto a estar por encima de las nubes. 

Sacó su celular y miró la hora. ¿Cuánto más se demoraría Asahina? ¿Se habría arrepentido? La llamada no entró cuando marcó su número así que un poco enfurruñado pidió al garzón que se le acercó un par de mojitos para pasar el rato. 

Nadie le había comentado nada, aun nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él, pero por lo que había visto al parecer no desentonaba con el ambiente. Se sentía tan poderoso y cómodo teniendo tantas miradas sobre él, la atención de todos los garzones ante lo que pidiera lo hacía parecer mucho más importante, aunque ciertamente, era un espécimen difícil de encontrar y aquella era una oportunidad única para todos los participantes que habían asistido ese día al salón VIP. 

Siguió mirando hacia abajo sentado en uno de los sillones del salón, mientras ocasionalmente marcaba en su celular el número de Asahina. La llamada seguía sin entrar. Era divertido volver a experimentar una sensación de ligereza tan agradable. Pero ciertamente, no le parecía divertido experimentarlo solo. Su objetivo esa noche era otro y ya empezaba a preocuparle que su acompañante no se apareciera hasta esas horas. Revisó por sexta vez que había enviado la dirección correcta. Y continuó observando hacia abajo por si en algún caso inesperado el castaño había olvidado que él sólo asistía a los salones VIP. Iba por su tercer mojito y no quería embriagarse tan pronto, ni hacer una escena cuando su amante llegara. Definitivamente no. Se arrepentía de haber deseado que Asahina tuviese mucho trabajo. 

Durante cinco canciones seguidas se mantuvo firme en convencerse de que sólo era su imaginación. Las siguientes dos, confirmó que aquel chico rubio con el cabello desordenado que bailaba al borde de la pista estaba intentado hacerle bajar de su piso. O bien, rogando que le dejara subir. 

Era cautivante la insistencia que demostraba canción tras canción por hacerle volver la vista sobre su figura tan flexible y rítmica. Sentía tristeza al pensar que todo el esfuerzo que hacía el chico para hacerse notar jamás pasaría de eso. Y era incómodo porque sintió que él nunca podría hacer algo así para llamar la atención del hombre al que amaba tan desesperadamente como para ir a un club a hacerse notar. Sonrió al pensar que tal vez él sí hacía una clase de gestos similares cuando intentaba seducir al castaño, lo infantil que llegaba a ser todo aquello y lo poco sofisticado que realmente era. Desvió la mirada del chico para revisar nuevamente su celular. Ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada. Se le estaba haciendo tarde y el alcohol no demoraría en hacer el efecto suficiente para olvidar que era el Ceo de Marukawa Shoten y que estaba esperando a alguien. 

* * *

_Nota de Asu: Hola, gracias por leer. Esta historia para no variar comenzó a escribirse de madrugada. Hace un tiempo, tenía una idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza sobre esta pareja glamorosa yendo a bailar. Me costó elegir la palabra para describir el lugar ya que si bien para mi discoteque estaba bien, no me sonaba tan elegante, ni tan japonés llamarlo así, al final lo cambié por club. No hallaba como conectar todas las ideas, pero luego una luz iluminó mi mente y concluí que debía hacerla por capítulos. Es el primer fanfic largo que hago hace años, pero tan extenso no será. Espero que no les haya parecido tan aburrido el comienzo y, como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, los reviews serán bien recibidos. Nos Vemos._


	2. El Mensaje

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

 **Insensatez.**

 **Capítulo 2: El mensaje.**

La verdad era… que había salido a tiempo de la oficina. A penas vio a su jefe salir, comenzó a preparar su propio maletín, documentos y pertenencias. Casi había olvidado su bestón en la silla. Había un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, algo que sintió sólo una vez antes, una presión que hacía que el tiempo se apresurara y lo dejaba corriendo a tropezones para alcanzar el hilo de lo que ocurría. Sentía su corazón traspasarle el tórax, golpeaba tan fuerte que lograba hacerle padecer de una pequeña punzada a cada paso. En su boca, una sonrisa trataba de instaurarse, sin pasar ni un poco la barrera de su mente y fallando en aligerar la rigidez de su rostro.

Estaba llegando a su límite, entre la confusión inicial de la propuesta y el desenlace final había estado en una especie de nube que simplemente le mostró lo divertido del asunto, lo conveniente a su vista y el romántico impulso. Pero ahora, con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, la mente tan atormentada por imágenes y proyecciones de un inevitable fracaso, la culpa recorriéndole la espina dorsal al imaginar la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su amante cuando le dijera que no iba a asistir, nada de eso parecía ser ni romántico, ni divertido, ni conveniente. Sentía que la respiración se le iba a ir de un momento a otro, que su cuerpo caería de lleno al cemento haciendo una escena. Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión mucho más serena con cada nuevo fragmento de aquel rompecabezas fatalista que incluía cada versión posible de rompimiento, cada ilusión que no se haría realidad, cada recuerdo valioso y cada frase hiriente que le lanzaría el de cabello azabache al avanzar la noche.

Estaba nervioso, pero la traición era algo impensable para él. De ninguna manera. No podía dejar a Ryuuichiro solo e ilusionado en el apartamento. Muy bien sabía que el corazón rencoroso de su amante se lo cobraría. Al aceptar salir juntos, había aceptado todo reto que impusiera su relación, por muy insalvable que pareciera. Aunque, debía admitir que nunca había pensado que sería él mismo quién terminaría imponiéndose el reto más excéntrico en la historia de su amor. ¿Qué iba a hacer si desilusionaba al azabache apenas se encontraran? Sabía perfectamente la edad en la que estaba. Él mismo se cuestionaba el sentido de su vida al percibir el extremo cansancio que le tumbaba por las noches, al ver sus propios ojos extenuados y opacos, al sentir que cada día había menos cosas que pudiera hacer para descubrir lo mucho que amaba al hombre al que había encomendado su vida.

Se detuvo para mirar su reloj, aún había mucho tiempo, de hecho, se sintió mucho más avergonzado al notar que, con suerte, recién había llegado a la esquina siguiente de la calle en la que estaban las oficinas. La mirada y reverencia que les dio a las empleadas que se despidieron de él al encontrarlo fueron tan impresionantemente ilustres que por la expresión de consuelo en sus rostros se percató de que no podía seguir más con aquella actuación. Era hora de ponerse en marcha y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Llegó hasta la estación de tren y se encaminó a Shibuya, donde seguramente encontraría algo útil, al menos un punto donde comenzar. Observó, sin cambiar su semblante, ni decir una sola palabra, a cada hombre vestido de manera informal que subió o bajó del metro, toda información era favorable para hacerse una idea de lo que estaba a la moda, sin embargo había demasiadas alternativas, demasiadas combinaciones que podría usar. Al parecer esto le tomaría aun más tiempo del que había pensado.

Al acercarse a las primeras tiendas, realmente no sabía qué hacer, buscó varias de las prendas que vio por las calles, dejó que las vendedoras le aconsejaran y le prestaran al menos 3 conjuntos diferentes de los cuales no compró ninguno. Estaba tan indeciso. Sin embargo sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba, su meta era algo que realmente le hiciera destacar frente a Ryuuichiro. Que le hiciera ver diferente, pero que resaltara aquello que más le identificaba. El problema era que ni siquiera estaba seguro ahora de qué era eso que lo identificaba.

Era imposible explicarse qué lo había llevado a aceptar una idea tan descabellada, pero estaba seguro de que alguna relación tenía con la insistente necesidad de sentir a Ryuuichiro cerca de su corazón, de verlo sonreír ante sus atenciones, de sentir las miradas complacidas que le daba cuando no estaban frente a frente, de sentir sus manos recorriéndole el cabello mientras dormía y buscándolo en medio de la noche para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Jamás permitiría que el azabache se propasara en horas de trabajo, él era plenamente consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba ese hombre, pero sabía bien que necesitaba sentirlo en el aire, saber que pensaba aunque fuera un segundo al día en él, en su relación, en los recuerdos que tenían de todos los años que llevaban juntos. Era indispensable verlo dormir todas las mañanas y contar al menos diez de sus respiraciones antes de levantarse. No había más motivo que su amante para hacer un desayuno que valiera la pena y compartirlo antes de ir al trabajo. Siendo privilegiado de poder vivir esa rutina todos los días, no importaba tener que mantener una cara de póker el resto del día para evitar que los corazoncitos le rodearan, era un esfuerzo mínimo.

Ryuuichiro le hacía sentir real. No necesitaba verse diferente cuando estaba con él, no necesitaba hablar de más, ni ser más amable, ni verse calmado, ni ser eficiente. Cuando estaba con él su mente estaba en paz, y no necesitaba hacer nada para sentirse conforme, todo parecía estar en el lugar correcto y cada cosa que hacía surgía con total naturalidad. Siempre había pensado que pudo optar por muchos caminos, buscar una esposa, tener una familia, pero todo aquello le hacía sentir intranquilo, cansado, se agobiaba al pensar que no habría un lazo más fuerte que el compromiso, que todo ocurriría porque "tenía que ocurrir". Nunca quiso eso. Quería una vida en que las cosas "sólo ocurrieran", que nada pudiera evitar que la satisfacción calmara sus anhelos. Dejar que su entrega a la persona que amaba superara cualquier oscuro compromiso que no le dejara amar más allá de los límites.

Por eso él absorbía todo lo que el azabache pudiera darle, toda mirada, toda orden, todo susurro, todo pensamiento, toda queja, toda acción precipitada. Lo tomaba y lo agradecía. Porque todo aquello le daba la oportunidad de amarlo un poco más. Eran su alimento, eran su sustento, todo lo que salía de Ryuuichiro hacía crecer su amor y le permitía resistir cualquier ataque de ansiedad y miedo, cualquier miseria que la sociedad le arrojase por amarlo, cualquier obstáculo que su propia inseguridad le creara. No necesitaba alterarse, porque mientras Ryuuichiro siguiera a su lado, su propia fortaleza y seguridad sólo seguirían aumentando.

Cuando al fin se decidió por la ropa que usaría, se sintió aliviado y un poco más de confianza comenzó a crecer en su corazón. Lo único que esperaba de esa noche, era poder ver satisfacción en los ojos de su amante. Sentir, en su suspiro, lo complacido que estaba. Que notara el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por cumplir todas sus peticiones, por compartir con él sus más alocadas fantasías, y regodearse de que no había nada más perfecto que conocer y disfrutar de las más diversas situaciones junto a la persona que amas. Que no sólo importaba lo que hacían, si no los sentimientos que descubrían el uno del otro al hacer aquello juntos. Conocía a Ryuuichiro hace años, pero aún hoy, quería tener todas sus reacciones y saber de todas aquellas cosas que le gustaban.

Envió un mensaje al azabache esperando que le ayudara a alejarlo del apartamento antes de que él llegara. Sería incómodo encontrarse y que este siquiera adivinara la cantidad de preparaciones que había planeado antes de que comenzara su salida. Al momento le llegó una respuesta con una dirección que sólo logró inquietarlo nuevamente. Se concentró en alejar la vergüenza de sus pensamientos y organizar las tareas que debía cumplir antes de salir de casa nuevamente.

Una ducha larga y relajante, nunca le había gustado usar la tina. Una comida sencilla y liviana mientras esperaba a que su cabello terminara de secarse. Volvió a la habitación y comenzó a sacar todas las prendas que había traído de las tiendas. Las miró ordenadas por un largo rato, pensando si realmente debía usarlas, o sólo rendirse y utilizar el traje más sencillo que tuviera. Recordó el mensaje. Algo sencillo no sería la mejor opción para ingresar en ese lugar. Suspiró para alejar su inseguridad nuevamente.

- _"Debo tomar esto como si sólo fuera a un evento especial y extraño. No debo darle más vueltas. Sólo hacerlo"_.- pensó mientras se quitaba la bata para comenzar a vestirse.

Una a una fue poniéndose las nuevas prendas, su olor le hacía sonreír al acercarse a ellas. Había olvidado la última vez que se había consentido a sí mismo con algo tan trivial como comprar ropas nuevas. Sus últimos días sólo habían sido de trabajo, observación y descansos premeditados. Hacía meses que no salía de casa para algo que no fuera el combini o el supermercado. Una emoción infantil comenzó a crecer en su interior mientras pensaba en lo agradable e inesperado que era el hecho de que esta simple propuesta le hiciera pensar tantas cosas, hacer tantas cosas distintas y reviviera sensaciones que hacía tiempo había olvidado. Parecía como si cada cosa de su vida tuviese un pequeño toque de Isaka ahora, aunque fuera sólo una gota de él.

Abrochó su cinturón y fue en busca de unos mocasines que había pensado perfectos para la ocasión. Se sentó en la cama para abrocharlos sonriendo levemente. Era justamente eso, poder sonreír naturalmente cuando estaba en aquél lugar que compartían, cuando estaba pensando en él, lo que le demostraba que su vida era perfecta. Incluso ahora, solo en el apartamento, sentía que ahí podía estar tranquilo, que nada le perturbaba, que nadie le restringía. Jamás podría soportar tener que vivir su vida de otra manera. Lejos de él. Jamás podría amar a alguien más en la forma en que amaba a Ryuuichiro. Ninguna persona antes, ninguna persona después podría hacerle sentir tanta plenitud y libertad como lo hacía ese hombre orgulloso, sarcástico e infantil. Él removía y manejaba sus sentimientos hasta ponerlos en un estado manso, con la facilidad y el permiso que nunca nadie más volvería a poseer.

En el momento exacto en que terminaron esos pensamientos, otro mensaje llegó a su teléfono, miró la hora antes de revisarlo. Era tarde. Casi una hora más de la acordada para el encuentro.

-"Kaoru, Idiota. Me dejas aquí tomando solo, como un perro… ¿Con quién estás?, ¿Es más bonita que yo?"…-

Sonrió al leer el mensaje, era tan típico de él, pero lo conocía y sabía que el siguiente mensaje ya no sería una broma tonta para avergonzarlo. A los pocos minutos en que se puso la chaqueta volvió a sonar el aviso de mensaje.

-"Si no vienes en 10 minutos, me voy a tirar a un rubio que no ha dejado de mirarme en toda la noche."- Sintió un vuelco en su corazón al leer las palabras en su celular.

Ese era. El impulso que necesitaba para terminar sus preparaciones. No era miedo. No era enojo. No era valentía. Era un reto. Se dirigió al baño. Mojó sus manos con un poco de gel para acomodar su cabello. Esparció algo de perfume por su cuello y sus muñecas. Se dirigió a la entrada para recoger sus pertenencias esenciales y salió rumbo a la dirección acordada.

* * *

 _Nota de Asu: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer. Kyaaa ya casi se encuentran. Okay, Okay, respiremos. Este capítulo y el siguiente van dedicados a Clarita y Mia del Tumblr ConfesionesJunjouSekaiEs, ya que si no fuera por ellas y la pregunta de cierto anónimo sobre mensajes de ukes borrachos este capítulo jamás habría existido (sí, de ahí salieron los mensajes de Isaka). Este capítulo fue difícil de terminar. Me di cuenta de que es mucho más sentimental que el anterior, pero la idea era esa, compartir los pensamientos de Asahina ya que en realidad no los deja salir muy a menudo. Me gusta la idea de que Asahina es un romántico empedernido y que mientras más emociones siente más serio se vuelve. Como si fuera un método de autodefensa para no dejar que alguien se aproveche de su excesividad emocional. Jajaja, espero sea una opción para ustedes también. Fue difícil hacerme una referencia sobre su personalidad y sus pensamientos ya que es muuuy poco lo que se deja ver en los capítulos de anime y los mangas de Mistake, cómo que en todos le dan más relevancia a Isaka y Kaoru sólo reacciona a él. Me lo imagino un poquito obsesivo y muy meloso telepáticamente. Espero no haberlo alejado mucho de su forma de ser original. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esperen el siguiente. Un abrazo._


	3. El encuentro

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Sólo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dedicado a Mia y Clarita de quienes tomé la idea base de cómo serían ellos en un club y los mensajes.**_

 **Insensatez.**

 **Capítulo 3: El encuentro.**

Pasó tranquilamente por el pasillo del segundo piso que daba hacia el sofá en el que se encontraba el hombre de ojos violetas con un aspecto solitario. Le observó por unos instantes antes de decidir si debía acercarse.

Isaka se encontraba mirando al frente, sentando cómodamente con ambos brazos extendidos en el respaldo del sofá, aparentemente escuchando las canciones que retumbaban en el recinto, mientras dejaba que las luces de colores bañaran su cuerpo de forma intermitente.

En la mesa, varios vasos terminados y dos que aún contenían alguna bebida. ¿Realmente le había invitado ese hombre tan altivo y poderoso? ¿Realmente le estaba esperando? Lucía frágil, esbelto, pero su mirada fija y su semblante firme le decía que no había montaña que no pudiese mover. No podía saber qué estaba pensando en esos momentos, pero ya estaba ahí y no quería rendirse. Porque esta era otra de las muchas batallas campales entre ellos, una en la cual cada uno quería sorprender al otro nuevamente, voltear el switch, y hacerle quedar perplejo ante sí.

Los pensamientos del azabache, al contrario, estaban muy lejos de la pista de baile. Centrados en su anhelo, en un temor reciente y una rabia que crecía segundo a segundo.

\- " _¿Qué rayos está haciendo? ¿Por qué no llega? ¡Ni una llamada! ¿Acaso le pasó algo? ¿Y qué si está en el hospital y yo aquí como un imbécil? Quiero irme de aquí"_ \- tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el respaldo.

El castaño se acercó silenciosamente, rodeando el sillón, hasta sentarse justo al lado del hombre. Estaba asombrado de que no tuviese reacción alguna. Una pizca de decepción le cosquilleaba en la mente, pero así también, una pizca de diversión crecía en su pecho. Luego de observarlo por tan sólo unos segundos más, admirando lo bien que sabía cómo jugar con su aspecto y el ingenio que utilizó al elegir cada detalle de su vestimenta, alargó su mano para tomar una de las bebidas que aún permanecían intactas sobre la mesa. Las que, seguramente, sólo habían sido pedidas recientemente. Sintió como le detenían presionando fuerte su muñeca.

El primer contacto, el primer sonrojo opacado por una súbita y efímera oscuridad entre las luces de colores, la mirada cazadora fijando su presa.

\- ¿Se entretuvo tanto mirando al chico rubio que ya olvidó como lucía su verdadero amante?- susurró el castaño cautelosamente en su tono grave habitual.

\- Ka-Kaoru…- Estaba avergonzado, pero no iba a dejarse ganar- ¿Te atreves a llegar a estas horas y encima espantarme?

El azabache apartó su mano y la vista luego de una rápida revisión, había pasado un buen rato imaginando cómo se vería, qué hacía, dónde estaba. Cuando al fin apareció como un relámpago frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera alcanzó a presentir su propio sonrojo. Volvió sus ojos hacia él nuevamente en una mirada de soslayo. Llevaba una camisa gris arremangada hasta los codos y unos jeans color avellana a la medida. Mocasines a juego y ese bendito cinturón de cuero marrón que una vez él mismo le había regalado. Un suspiro agotado, unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente. El alcohol, los hielos y la hierbabuena chocando contra sus labios. Las arrugas marcadas bajo sus ojos.

\- ¿Se atreve a enviar esos mensajes y esperar que no haga nada, Ryuuichiro-sama?- Consultó luego de probar la bebida en su mano.

\- Tardabas mucho.-

Se miraron mutuamente. La añoranza y los nervios del encuentro de pronto perdían fuerza. Y sólo quedaban unas ansias de ganar por parte de cada uno. Ganar. Cada uno quería obtener un gesto de complacencia de su adversario. Pero ninguno quería ser el primero en admitir su aprobación.

Casi de forma natural se acomodaron en el sillón mientras iniciaban una charla trivial, en la que el azabache comentaba y el castaño le escuchaba dando breves opiniones mientras bebía lentamente su trago. La música parecía más y más estridente. Se mantuvieron así, uno al lado del otro, conversando de vez en cuando mientras observaban desde aquel lugar preferencial hacia abajo. Asahina acompañaba al azabache con unas cuantas copas, pidiendo nuevas bebidas cada vez que se les terminaba un vaso. Recorrieron el local y revisaron las diferentes cosas que servían en la barra. Hasta que buscaron un lugar apartado desde donde mirar la pista de abajo.

Isaka sentía que estar ahí, los dos solos, eran realmente diferente a cuando estaban en casa. Ambos cómplices, sin momentos incómodos, pero limitados. Deseaba que ahí, en la oscuridad, sólo fueran dos hombres más bebiendo, pasando el rato, sin que nadie los tomara en cuenta, sin tener apariencias que mantener. Miró un momento hacia el piso en que se encontraban. Ponerse al medio de la pista era realmente impensable. No podía permitir que algo así fuera visto siquiera por una persona más en el mismo piso que ellos. Estaba convencido de que su estatus social en estos momentos era algo realmente desafortunado. Volvió a mirar la pista de abajo, acomodándose en el barandal dispuesto. Que su relación fuera descubierta en un lugar así sería realmente una tragedia. Sonrió amargamente al percatarse de que aquella salida, probablemente, no cumpliría su objetivo.

Imaginando cuales eran las preocupaciones del otro desde sus gestos, el castaño, rozó levemente la mano extendida de su compañero. Gracias a aquel espacio donde mirar y beber, podía realizar movimientos sutiles hasta estar más cerca, sin tener que apartar su vista salvo unas cuantas veces. Su corazón realmente se había calmado nuevamente.

\- Creo que ya es hora de ir a casa...- murmuró Isaka tímidamente.

\- ¿Piensa irse sin bailar?-

\- Bueno… no es, exactamente, como que pudiéramos hacerlo en público… Esta fue una mala idea.- continúo, levantando los hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

\- …- El castaño le miró pensativo.

\- Digo… ¿qué hay si alguien toma una foto y la pone en redes sociales o la vende a una revista?... Una grabación podría ser mucho peor.

Asahina presionó un poco más su agarre en la mano del azabache, quien lo interpretó como un mutuo entendimiento y la rendición de su amante. Pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de su compañero le dejaron en claro que no estaba dispuesto a terminar la velada en ese preciso momento.

\- Verá… No creo que eso sea algo que usted no pueda manejar para beneficio de la compañía.-

Acto seguido, Asahina llamó con un gesto de la mano a uno de los garzones que rondaban por el segundo piso, quien de inmediato se apresuró a realizar lo que éste le había pedido. En unos minutos el encargado de aquel día se encontraba ante ellos con una sonrisa.

\- Lamento incordiarle con una petición egoísta de forma inesperada.- intercedió el castaño reverenciando.

\- Oh, no, no es ninguna molestia. Ustedes son un apoyo importante para nosotros desde hace bastante tiempo. Y debo confesar que, esperaba llegara el día en que fuera usted, señor Asahina, quien hiciera una petición como esta. Queda poca gente en esta área por lo que puedo cumplir su requerimiento sin problema.

\- Se lo agradezco encarecidamente-

Los garzones comenzaron a acercarse a las pocas personas restantes para guiarlos y lograr que se levantasen de sus asientos y se retiraran del piso entre charlas sin sentido, sorbos rápidos a sus bebidas y unas cuantas risas de chicas siendo conquistadas. Los bartenders prepararon un par más de bebidas y se retiraron luego de una breve reverencia a la distancia.

Isaka estaba estupefacto, reverenció por inercia al encargado mientras este se iba, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que Asahina utilizaría su posición social para lograr algo así. Estaba asombrado, con una expresión atónita reflejada hasta en la punta de sus pestañas, confirmando que esta vez Kaoru Asahina era el ganador de la batalla.

Así que ahí estaban ahora, con un piso completo para ellos solos, en un incómodo momento en que bebían los restos de sus bebidas y se miraban a hurtadillas sin saber si realizar los mismos movimientos alocados que hacían los bailarines de la pista de abajo o sólo ignorarlos y hacer lo que les dictara su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el de ojos violetas en un intento por romper la atmósfera incómoda entre ellos.

\- Ryuuichiro-sama, usted podrá ser el presidente de una reconocida editorial, - Asahina hablaba tranquilamente pero con mucha seguridad- pero soy yo, su secretario, quien afianza relaciones comerciales y realiza el contacto con organizaciones y empresas para todo tipo de eventos.- Se detuvo un momento para observar sus reacciones- Además, sería una lástima si, como su pareja, no pudiese cumplir todos sus deseos.

El pelinegro no podía esperar más, su ritmo cardíaco definitivamente iba a matarlo si no hacia algo, se aferró a la mano de su compañero hasta llevarlo al centro de la pista. Ese condenado se las pagaría, usar una artimaña así para ganar. La música continuaba su constante estruendo. Las luces pasaban cada vez menos por aquel piso. Luego de unos segundos de ver que su contraparte no realizaba movimiento alguno, el castaño comenzó un leve vaivén marcando el ritmo de la música mientras Isaka le miraba en silencio. No se movía mucho, su rostro seguía tan sereno como siempre mirando al piso, pero en cada leve movimiento aumentaba el alcance de su cuerpo, poco a poco le rodeaba con cada estiramiento de sus brazos, con cada giro de sus hombros y cada sutil despliegue de sus caderas. Isaka comenzó a seguir el ritmo también, a acercarse lentamente al cuerpo frente a él.

Pensó que se avergonzaría hasta morir, que en ese momento no podría ocultar una risotada. Y que su amante se cohibiría hasta huir del local. Pero nada de eso pasó, el cuerpo alto de Asahina, su espalda ancha, los movimientos lentos y acompasados hacia un lado y hacia el otro como dejándole una escapatoria intermitente, le impedían ver más allá. Su mirada seria hipnotizándolo con cada encuentro de sus ojos. La cercanía de ambos cuerpos, la textura de la camisa, el verse completamente oculto del resto de las personas, el sonido ambiguo y rítmico de la canción y tal vez sólo un poco el alcohol que había consumido, todo aquello, hacia que se sintiera natural, tan cómodo, tan íntimo.

Comenzó a moverse suavemente en dirección opuesta al vaivén de su amante, acercándose y volviéndose a alejar a ratos, jugueteando con el dorso de los brazos de Asahina en suaves deslices. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, cuantas canciones fueron, sólo sabía que cada una había sido diferente y que cada movimiento del castaño le había dado seguridad y él mismo se había atrevido realmente a bailar, a alzar sus brazos sobre su cabeza, a girar su torso al ritmo de la música, a jugar con su cabello, a soltar sus caderas lento de un lado a otro. Asahina le tomaba de las manos de vez en cuando y le hacía girar, mientras soltaba unas sonrisas esporádicas que desaparecían en una vuelta corta que llegaba lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro, para casi rozar sus labios, pero entonces volvían a alejarse, a moverse al ritmo, a levantar los brazos, a girar. Realmente se había atrevido a bailar con Asahina en medio de una música ajena a ellos, palpitante y estruendosa. Él sonriendo despreocupadamente y los ojos amables de Asahina atravesándolo.

En medio de la enésima canción, Isaka comenzó a pensar en el piso de abajo. Todas esas personas, tan cerca, algunos besándose. Quizás había sido demasiado lento. En su interior burbujeaba un nuevo deseo. Quizás debió aprovechar su rato en el barandal para atacar a Asahina mientras estaba desprevenido. Le miró. Estaba absorto en mantener el ritmo de la música. Estaba oscuro. Quería atacarlo. Tenía que ser ahora. Se acercó moviéndose al compás de él, hasta tocar su camisa, hasta chocar con sus brazos, hasta capturar sus labios y continuar moviéndose a su ritmo mientras la música sonaba.

El castaño se sentía absorbido por el espacio, por la intimidad, por esta nueva complicidad que compartían. Se dejó disfrutar un poco de la osadía de su amante aceptando su beso, recorriendo sus brazos y su espalda a un nuevo ritmo. Un ritmo disparatado, ansioso, torpe. Después de todo, no estaban en el trabajo, estaban solos, estaba oscuro y la música sonaba demasiado fuerte en todas partes. Dejaría que Ryuuichiro hiciera cuando le plazca por unos momentos. Que pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, que acariciara su nuca, que chocara sus cuerpos mientras aun se movían al compás de la música. Esto era nuevo, esto le hacía amarlo de una nueva manera. Cuando las manos del azabache tomaron el cuello de su camisa, decidió que era tiempo de detenerse, la respiración agitada de su amante poco a poco hacía que ansiara más besos, más caricias. Y a pesar de haber apartado el piso, ese no era un lugar para aquello.

Tomaron un breve descanso en el sofá. Un trago de sus últimas bebidas. Un abrazo por sobre los hombros. Besó al castaño dulce y brevemente. Satisfecho.

-Vamos a casa, Kaoru.- susurró levemente dando por terminada la velada.

* * *

 _Nota de Asu: Hola a todos! Ay, no, casi que me da una sobredosis. ¡Pero los hice bailar!. Esto fue demasiado para mí, como que derramé todas mis ideas locas y melosas en este capítulo. Por un momento pensé que sólo era un desorden de ideas. A ratos ya no sabía si lo que estaba escribiendo tenía sentido, nunca supe en qué momento se convirtió en una historia más seria, ni cuándo se me escaparon los personajes de las manos. Traté, lo juro, de mantenerlos lo menos OC posible en este capítulo, pero no veía mucho la forma de ponerlos ahí sin que se salieran de ellos. Es tan difícil cuando consideras su edad, son maduros pero aun jóvenes y además japoneses. En la vida real creo que no lo harían, salvo que se les contagiara el instinto latino. Bueno, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Muchas gracias a las personas que me dieron ideas directa e indirectamente para escribir esto, me disculpo por las poquitas frases que ocupé aquí y que no son 100% mías. Gracias también por sus favoritos y follows. Espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Un abrazo._


End file.
